Blue eyes
by JXeleven
Summary: The young man ran, hoping he would be able to catch his train, but instead of that he ran into a brunette. He looked into blue eyes, knowing he had seen them before, that he knew the other man, but... they were strangers to each other, they never met, not in this life at least. No Slash, reincarnation fic, oneshot.


Alex waved one last goodbye to his friends, while having a grin plastered on his face. He sighed when he turned around and walked away, he hated saying goodbye, but he was already way too late. He glanced once at his watch, which told him that his fears were true.

He ran a hand through his fire red hair and increased his pace. _'Mom will kill me If I miss this train!'_ His mind screamed to him and he bit his lip, while half running up the stairs towards the right platform.

It was when he reached the top of the stairs that he froze. His face mere inches away from that of an handsome brown haired man with blue eyes. Both blinked at each other, while their eyes showed pure confusion, as if they should remember something, something important. In his mind he knew that he could just take a step to the side and walked past the brunette, but there was something in those deep blue eyes, something familiar, as if he knew the other, but he was sure they had never met before.

He didn't know how long both of them stared at each other, seconds, minutes. It would probably have been longer if it was not for a blond girl appearing next to the brunette, she stared confused at both of them, not understanding why they looked at each other. Eventually she grabbed the brunette's arm and dragged him down the stairs, while she said to him. 'Robert, come on we have to go!'

Alex just stayed on his place and looked as the brunette left, disappeared from his sight. He heard a whisper from behind him, somewhere he was sure that it was the brunette's. 'Merlin?...' It wasn't really a question, it sounded as if the brunette didn't even know himself why he said it. Even so he felt shivers run down his spine, hearing that name, a name that should mean nothing to him.

The red stood frozen, his mind screaming to him that he had to turn around and reach for the brunette, to never let go of him. He eventually gave in, turning around, while trying to reach for the other, but he stopped halfway and let his hand fall to his side. He just stared to empty space, they had already left. A tear appeared in the corner of his eye, he whipped it away and stared confused at the wet spot on his hand. Why did he cry for someone he had never met before?

He turned around on his heels, hoping that his train hadn't left, but he knew already that he had to wait. The time past slowly, Alex's mind still filled with thoughts of that brunette, those deep blue eyes. He shook his head, wanting to get those eyes out of his head, but it was as if they were branded in his mind, had been branded in there a long time ago.

He finally heard the train drive into the station, a sigh left his lips, knowing he could think about something else. It didn't take him long after that to reach his home.

He threw his bag onto his bed, not caring enough for it to give it another look and sat down next to the window, staring at that bright blue sky. His mind wandered off again towards the brown haired man, the question in his mind asking himself if he would ever see him again. Probably not, but still...

He sighed, knowing he had to forget about the man and just go on with his life.

Alex turned away from the window and stared in the mirror on the wall, he narrowed his eyes and walked closer to the wall, while he kept staring at himself in the mirror. He reached for his hair, looking confused at one pitch black hair between his red ones.

He turned away, not able to look another second at it and he shook his head, was he going crazy? A grin spread over his lips, guess he should just forget the whole day, it was not important, right?

He walked away, but one thing he couldn't get out of his mind, one name. 'Arthur.'

xxx

_**A/N: Just something I thought of while riding the train back home and I decided to do it. A small reincarnation story. Both of them look different, because they are reborn, their souls maybe the same, but their bodies aren't. They remember each other, because their souls are bound together. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
